Yakuza, The Killer, and Paper
by Raja Kadal
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, mantan ketua OSIS yang supel, dia ternyata Yakuza yang membunuh secara terorganisir dan rahasia. Hinata Hyuuga, pemalu dan masochist, dia The Killer, seorang pembunuh bayaran handal. Hampir saling bunuh gara-gara selembar kertas.


**-Yakuza, The Killer, and Paper-**

**[Dibunuh atau Membunuh?]**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Crime, Romance**

**Pairing(s): NaruHina **

**Warning(s): AU, typo(s), Out of Character**

**Status: Completed **

**Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

_**ONESHOT**_

Fic ini untuk **aigianh4** dan kak **wind scarlett** (entah kenapa kepikiran mereka. Toh nyatanya mereka tidak merequest fic ini sih, tapi aku ingin ini buat mereka. Tidak mau terima yasudah, haha. Fic ini kuharap memuaskan reader sekalian. Ternyata begini rasanya mempersembahkan fic karya kita ke oranglain? Rasanya? **Manis**?)

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, mantan ketua OSIS yang supel, dia ternyata Yakuza yang membunuh secara terorganisir dan rahasia. Hinata Hyuuga, pemalu dan masochist, dia The Killer, seorang pembunuh bayaran handal. Mereka hampir saling bunuh hanya gara-gara selembar kertas._

.

.

.

"_Aku membayar orang untuk membunuh."_

"_Aku dibayar untuk membunuh orang."_

.

.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

.

.

**-Hinata POV-**

Aku lapar. Lapar dalam artian bukan untuk mengisi perut. Aku lapar dengan rasa sakit dan keributan. Keributan? Ah, andai saja hari ini ada yang memukul kepalaku dengan tongkat _baseball_ besi- tidak. Baja! Lebih keras pukulan baja daripada besi.

Aku berjalan gontai di tepi lapangan Konohagakure sambil memunguti bola-bola tenis yang berceceran di pinggir lapangan. Keranjangku hampir penuh. Terik matahari yang panas membuat keringatku bercucuran.

"Hinata, apa kau yakin akan memunguti semua bola tenis itu? Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan diri." kata Tenten menghampiriku.

Mataku meliriknya sekilas. Coba lihat dia, gadis bercepol dua memuakkan yang selalu saja berbuat baik terhadapku. Well, dia kira semua orang butuh kebaikan ya? Cobalah bersikap realistis. Ada beberapa orang di dunia ini yang menyukai kekerasan dan kejahatan. Ya, mungkin aku termasuk tipe orang yang menyukai-ralat, membutuhkan kekerasan.

Kenapa sih Tenten tidak mem_bully_-ku saja seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh Sakura? Ah, senangnya kemarin aku menemukan hadiah dua ekor bangkai tikus got di loker sepatuku. Aku tahu, itu pasti perbuatan Sakura. _Arigatou_, Sakura-chan. Aku sampai muntah lima kali loh di toilet.

"Hm, aku tidak apa-apa, Ten. Lagipula aku senang melakukannya. Oya, ini ada sekaleng limun dingin untukmu." balasku sambil tersenyum menyerahkan sekaleng minuman kepadanya.

"Kau yang lebih haus daripada aku, Hinata. Kau ini ya! Selalu memikirkan orang sedangkan dirimu selalu menderita. Kau terlalu baik, Hinata." kata Tenten.

Dia memberikan kaleng limun itu lagi padaku dan pergi.

Cih. Terlalu baik ya?

_**KLANG**_

Kulempar kaleng yang belum dibuka sama sekali itu ke tong sampah. Huh, kuharap aku hari ini mati kehausan saja.

**-End of Hinata POV-**

.

.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

.

**.**

**-Naruto POV-**

Kenapa gadis indigo itu? Selalu saja membuat dirinya susah. Kemarin sudah kularang Sakura meletakkan bangkai tikus ke dalam loker gadis indigo itu, tetap saja dia lakukan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual. _Geez._

Aku heran kenapa gadis indigo itu malah merona pipinya saat melihat bangkai. Dia muntah kan? Kenapa terlihat begitu senang? Ah, andai saja semua orang yang kubenci-tentu saja ayahku termasuk golongan ini, bersikap seperti gadis itu. Aku tak perlu susah payah membuat jebakan dan strategi jitu untuk memusnahkannya. Sang mangsa malah akan datang sendiri ke pelukan sang pemburu.

"Naruto! Kau datang kan ke pesta prom nanti malam? Kuyakin kau akan jadi Raja Prom tahun ini, yah, bersama Sakura tentunya. Kau sebegitu populernya sampai pernah menyabet gelar ketua OSIS kan?" tanya Kiba padaku.

"Hehehe, bagaimana ya. Aku tahu aku memang populer dan setampan itu, tapi jangan remehkan si Teme bodoh ini! Dia sedikit lebih tampan daripadaku." balasku sambil mengacak-acak rambut raven Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahku.

Sasuke mendengus. Dia segera menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"_Dobe_, kita sudah hampir lulus, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap **kekanakkan** seperti ini? Aku heran kenapa kau yang jadi ketua OSIS, bukan aku. Untungnya sekolah ini tidak hancur, jadi aku masih sempat merasakan SMA."

"Ah, _Teme_. Bilang saja kau iri denganku kan? Hahaha.."

"_Baka Dobe_, tentu saja aku tidak iri. Hei, Kiba, apa kau akan ajak Tenten ke prom?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja. Bisa mati aku ditangan Neji. Dia kan pacarnya Tenten."

"Hahaha, mati saja kau Kiba. Hush hush!" ledekku padanya. Aku tertawa geli.

Huh? Aku **kekanakkan**, Sasuke? Lihat siapa yang kekanakkan dan menangis seperti bayi saat tahu bahwa kakak tercintanya mati nanti malam. Itachi, maaf karena kau telah mengkhianati organisasi, maka aku lebih suka kau mati.

**-End of Naruto POV-**

**.**

**.**

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**Konohagakure Hall, 21.00 p.m.**

Musik _DJ_ berdentum-dentum di ruang aula besar ini. Siswa-siswi Konohagakure berpakaian warna-warni memenuhi lantai dansa. Mereka tak sabar menunggu pengumuman siapa siswa dan siswi yang menjadi _King and Queen Prom_ malam ini.

"Ehem-ehem! Harap tenang anak-anak. Sensei akan memberi tahu siapa _King and Queen Prom_ malam ini! Dan, setelah melalui pertimbangan masak-masak, dua orang yang terpilih adalah….," kata-kata Sensei Gai menggantung, sengaja memberi efek penasaran dan tegang.

Berhasil. Atmosfer ketegangan telah tercipta di lantai dansa. Seluruh siswa saling berbisik-bisik seru. Setelah sepuluh menit yang menurut Hinata paling membosankan dalam hidupnya, akhirnya Sensei Gai mengumumkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Raja dan Ratu Prom malam ini. Wow…

Serasi.

Ya, mungkin?

Hinata gelisah. Sejujurnya, Hinata ingin agar pesta prom ini cepat berakhir. Ayahnya, orang yang paling disayanginya, mungkin akan marah jika tahu Hinata pulang larut malam. Ya, Hinata memang pantas dipukul ayah malam ini.

"Eits, acara ini belum berakhir, anak-anak! Sensei masih ingin mengumumkan siapa saja murid teladan berprestasi yang telah mengharumkan nama sekolah kita di kancah Internasional… "

**Deg.**

Jantung Hinata berpacu.

Ini artinya, ia akan maju ke atas podium dan menjadi perhatian orang banyak. Hinata suka keributan. Bukan keramaian, seperti ini. Well, keributan memang biasa ada dalam keramaian kan? Seharusnya kau tahu ini, Hinata.

"Ayo, Hinata! Namamu sudah dipanggil tuh. Cepat naik dan ambil trofinya," desak Tenten.

Hati Hinata mencelos. Dia merutuki gelar _The Junior Master Chess _yang ia dapat tahun ini di Amerika.

Di atas panggung, Hinata melihat Naruto, sang mantan ketua OSIS. Naruto sedang nyengir ke arah teman-temannya. Dia juga memegang sebuah trofi, entah mendapat gelar apa, Hinata tak peduli.

"Lalu apa cita-citamu, Hinata? Apakah seterusnya akan menjadi atlet catur?" tanya Sensei Gai, berbasa-basi di atas panggung.

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap Hinata. Menanti jawaban Hinata. Sakura bahkan sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan benci yang teramat sangat.

Jujur, Hinata bahkan baru tahu ada yang namanya cita-cita di muka bumi ini. Well, bercanda. Hinata tahu dengan sebenar-benarnya bahwa ia tidak memiliki cita-cita. Dia mengambil mikrofon dan menjawab pelan sambil menatap sepasang kakinya.

Cukup. Di sini dia pasti terlihat bodoh dan _nervous_.

"Ya, mungkin saja aku akan jadi atlet catur nantinya."

.

.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

Saat pesta prom telah usai, dan seluruh siswa tengah meninggalkan sekolah, Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menghampiri Hinata. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Hei, kau Hinata Hyuuga kan? Ikut aku."

"A-aku harus pulang, kalau tidak a-ayahku akan marah." jawab Hinata. Dia bukan gagap dihadapan Naruto, namun karena dia teringat ayahnya di rumah. Hiashi Hyuuga-yang selalu disiplin terhadapnya. Terlalu disiplin malah. Apa yang akan ayahnya gunakan untuk memukulnya malam ini?

"Sudahlah, ayo!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar dan menyuruh Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil jeep-nya.

"Cepat masuk, sialan," dengus Naruto.

Hinata terpana mendengar kata kasar yang dilontarkan Naruto kepadanya. Entah kenapa pipinya menghangat.

Di dalam mobil, Naruto memamerkan trofinya di hadapan Hinata.

"Lihat, Hinata. Aku juara memanah. Trofi ini terbuat dari marmer asli. Marmer itu dari batu pualam kan? Kudengar, batu pualam sangat keras. Ini bisa untuk memukul orang kan?"

"Hm?"

_**JDUAK**_

"Semacam itulah. Benda ini berguna juga selain untuk pajangan ya ternyata. Aku benar kan, Hinata?"

Hening.

Hinata terdiam lama. Dia linglung. Naruto telah memukul dahinya dengan trofi? B-benarkah? Darah segar mengalir ke pelipis Hinata, hampir mengenai kelopak matanya. Perih. Hinata agak shock dengan perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Pipinya merona merah. Dia memegang dahinya.

Naruto terkekeh geli.

"HA! Benar kan! Sudah kuduga, kau itu masochist. Hei bodoh, tahu apa cita-cita yang cocok untukmu?"

"Apa?"

"Pembunuh."

"Pembunuh? Kau yakin?"

"Yap. Sekarang, keluar dari mobilku, aku tak mau ada darahmu yang tercecer di sini. Oya, mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa melakukan sebuah kontrak? Atau semacam perjanjian?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menurut. Ia keluar dari mobil Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" Hinata mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Aku? Uzumaki Naruto. Yakuza."

Yakuza? Tujuhbelas tahun? Dia melawak atau apa? Konyol…

Naruto sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan Hinata. Dia agak risih.

"Bisa kau sampaikan pada Sasuke tidak? Tadi aku mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Kuduga, dia sedang mengantar Sakura pulang. Tolong, err.. bilang pada Sasuke, kakaknya sedang sekarat di sebuah gudang di dekat pelabuhan. Kakaknya overdosis. Hm, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Mobil jeep Naruto pun melaju.

Meninggalkan Hinata dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

.

.

.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

.

.

.

**5 Tahun Kemudian**

**Hotel Amegakure, 01.02 a.m.**

Pisau lipat Hinata sudah menempel di leher Naruto, sedikit saja Naruto bergerak, pisau itu akan mengiris lehernya, tepat di pembuluh darah.

Moncong handgun Naruto pun sudah menempel di leher sebelah kiri Hinata. Naruto sudah hampir menekan pelatuknya. Mereka saling bertatapan sengit.

Hening lama.

Hanya deru nafas mereka yang sedikit tersengal yang terdengar. Mereka sempat saling kejar hingga akhirnya-yah, saling terperangkap di sini . Di kamar sebuah hotel (Hinata entah bagaimana caranya berhasil masuk melalui jendela). Bayangkan, laki-laki dan perempuan dalam posisi yang cukup dekat, berada dalam satu kamar hotel. Hei, ini situasinya berbeda!

"Aku suka makan ramen." kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Ramen? Konyol sekali.

"Aku suka makan blueberry…" balas Hinata pelan. Sial, blueberry lebih konyol daripada ramen.

"Aku membayar orang untuk membunuh."

"Aku dibayar untuk membunuh orang."

"Ayahku yang membuatku begini jahatnya sampai aku ingin mati rasanya. Aku Yakuza. Pembunuhan, perdagangan narkotika, wanita, penggelapan uang, kekerasan, menjadi takdirku."

"A-ayahku juga yang setiap hari memaksaku bermain catur. Dia memukuliku jika aku kalah. Sakit sekali hingga ingin mati rasanya. Aku The Killer, wajah-wajah berdosa yang kubunuh menjadi takdirku."

Mereka saling menatap lagi. Kali ini Naruto menyeringai.

_**DORRRR!**_

Naruto menembak vas bunga yang ada di belakang Hinata. Sekilas, Hinata dapat merasakan angin peluru handgun Naruto berdesing melewati telinga kirinya. Nyaris.

Gerakan mendadak Naruto tadi membuat leher Naruto sedikit tersayat oleh pisau Hinata. Hinata menyeringai.

Darah segar sedikit mengalir dari leher Naruto.

"Hei, jangan bercanda. Cepat ambilkan alkohol." perintah Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia menyentuh lehernya yang berdarah.

Naruto menghempaskan badannya ke sofa beludru di kamar itu. Hinata duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Hening lagi.

Naruto muak dengan semua keheningan yang Hinata ciptakan. Well, Naruto memang suka keributan. Hei, Hinata juga suka keributan! Kalian itu cocok, hanya saja…

Hinata menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Hei, ayolah. Aku ini tidak masochist sepertimu! Bagaimanapun juga, ini sakit." dengus Naruto.

Hinata melemparkan sekotak tisu kepada Naruto.

"Pakai tisu saja. Pendarahan seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu mati. Aku bahkan memiliki 14 sayatan seperti itu di leher dan herannya belum mati." jawab Hinata datar.

"Ah, pergi kau sialan." umpat Naruto,

"Katakan di mana kertas kontrak yang asli itu disimpan. Lalu aku akan pergi." balas Hinata tajam.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu!"

"Kau telah menipuku! Kau melanggar kontrak, Naruto!"

"_Geez_. Menipu apa? Lagipula, buat apa sih kau ingin sekali menghancurkan kertas kontrak pernikahan kita? Pokoknya kontrak ini akan kuperpanjang! Batas waktunya tak terhingga!" seru Naruto lantang.

Wajah Hinata memerah semerah tomat sekarang.

Hinata merona bukan karena sakit fisik yang ia sukai. Hinata merona karena seorang Naruto.

Ya, seorang Yakuza, yang selama ini telah mengisi hatinya.

Yakuza, yang ia yakini sebagai takdirnya.

.

.

.

**-the end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Geez, ini pasangan macem apa? Yakuza dan seorang pembunuh bayaran? Dapet ide buat fic ini gara-gara saya gak mandi 2 hari (hebat, buka aib..hebat..). Nyadar gak? Apa hubungannya gak mandi sama kertas? Btw, awas ya gak review. Kan gampang buat review. Ituloh, tekan tombol review di bawah aja (ini kenapa jadi menghasut).

**so, mind to review minna-san?**

**salam gentle, dari Rexy!**


End file.
